


Cat lovers

by eanor



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, you are trying to give the impression of being the grim reaper. But you are not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat lovers

SHERLOCK HOLMES. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR SOME TIME.

“What is this? Who are you?”

I AM DISAPPOINTED YOU NEED TO ASK.

“Well, you are trying to give the impression of being the grim reaper. But you are not.”

AND WHAT MAKES YOU JUMP TO THAT CONCLUSION?

“The black robe you are wearing is used, so you spent a lot of thought and time preparing for your role. It is especially worn out at the knees. It doesn’t seem to be something you wear for physical work, so maybe you carried something? No, it rather looks like someone was sitting on your lap. Children? I doubt it. Your skeleton impression is too scary for that. It looks real, too, but is doubtlessly some kind of optical illusion as are those glaring blue eyes. Your scythe is polished, though, shiny. It does not seem very used. And then there is a cat peeping out of your sleeve. So that has been sitting on your lap. Which no cat would do if you indeed were Death. Therefore, you are a fake.”

FASCINATING THOUGHT. BUT LOOK CLOSER.

Bony white fingers stroked the cat gently. It purred.

“A small ginger cat, yellowish eyes, ordinary. However, this one has quite distinctive white spots right behind his ears. It is obviously used to human contact as it seems comfortable in your sleeve. Oh, and it even has a collar. So it belongs to someone. Given the heart shaped badge on the collar, I assume the owner is either a little girl or a hopelessly romantic woman. Who is rather alone if she gives her heart to a cat. Further…” He interrupted himself. “This obviously is not your cat. What does it prove then? It could belong to anybody. In fact, even Molly used to have a cat just like… - Oh. Oh, I see. The badge does say ‘I belong to Molly Hooper’, doesn’t it?”

WITH LOTS OF HEARTS AND FLOWERS.


End file.
